Fairy Tail : Tempat di mana aku bisa hidup
by kuroo1710
Summary: Johanna Frederich Shiro, biasa dipanggil Shiro, dijuluki sebagai anak terkutuk karena dia berasal dari keluarga terkutuk. Dia masuk ke Fairy Tail karena ingin menjadi mage yang kuat dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Akan tetapi, Shiro memiliki tibuh yang lemah sehingga dia sering jatuh sakit. Bisakah dia melindungi Fairy Tail dengan kekuatannya dan teman-temannya?


**Fairy Tail**

 **Note! Lucy sudah ada di Fairy Tail jadi yang pendatang baru ini adalah OC!**

 **Chapter 1 :** **A Newcomer**

Di suatu hari yang cerah, ada seorang gadis sedang berkeliling ke satu toko ke toko lain. Pandangan para lelaki hanya tertuju pada gadis itu. Gadis itu cantik dan juga baik. Ramah terhadap semua orang dan suka menolong. Dan juga murah senyum. Benar, nama gadis itu adalah _Johanna Frederich_ Shiro, seorang gadis turunan Rusia dan Jepang.

 _Kurasa aku harus menemukan sebuah_ guild _yang cocok untukku..._ pikirnya. Saat dia melewati taman, dia melihat ada keributan di tengah taman itu. "Keributan apa itu? Apakah ada pertarungan?", kata Shiro. "Bukan, ada salamander-sama di sana! Apa kau tidak tahu?", kata seorang perempuan. "Ti-tidak... Aku baru datang kemari, jadinya...", kata Shiro malu-malu. " _Daze_! Kau ini ketinggalan jaman sekali!", ejek perempuan tersebut sambil mendorong Shiro hingga jatuh. Luka yang didapatnya karena jatuh itu tidak terasa sakit karena dia sering di ' _bully_ ' oleh teman-temannya.

Saat Shiro duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di taman, seorang pemuda berambut pink yang memakai syal dari kulit naga dan seorang pemuda yang setengah telanjang(?)datang menghampiri Shiro sambil memberikannya minuman. "Ini, minumlah!", kata seorang pemuda yang setengah telanjang itu. " _A-arigatou gozaimasu_...", kata Shiro sambil menerima minuman yang diberikan kepadanya. " _Gurē, anata no fuku wa doko da_?!", bentak pemuda yang berambut pink dan bersyal kulit naga itu. Si pemuda yang setengah telanjang yang bernama Gray Fullbuster itu pun baru menyadarinya.

"Um... Kalian siapa?", tanya Shiro. "Ng? Oh, namaku Gray Fullbuster dan pemuda yang berambur pink ini bernama Natsu Dragneel!", kata Gray memperkenalkan diri. " _Osu_!", sapa Natsu. " _O-osu_...", balas Shiro. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?", tanya Gray sambil duduk di sampingnya Shiro. "Aku... Aku ada di sini karena aku mencari _Fairy Tail Guild_..." , jelas Shiro. " _Fairy Tail_? Kau tidak tahu kalau orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu ini adalah anggota dari _Fairy Tail_?", kata Natsu. "EH?!", Shiro pun kaget karena dia tidak tahu kalau Natsu dan Gray adalah anggota _Fairy Tail_.

"Ng? Oi, tanganmu terluka!", kata Natsu. "Ah, ini... Tidak apa, kok...", kata Shiro. "Itu sama sekali tidak baik! Bagaimana kalau nanti infeksi?", imbuh Gray. Shiro hanya bisa diam, _tidak pernah ada orang yang sebaik ini padaku, kecuali kedua orang tuaku..._ pikir Shiro. "Natsu, apa kau sapu tangan?", tanya Gray pada Natsu. " _Etto_... Ini!", sambil menyerahkan sapu tangannya ke Gray. "Aku akan mengambil air dengan ini untuk membersihkan lukanya! Natsu, kau jaga 'dia', ya!", perintah Gray sambil pergi ke kolam di tengah taman. " _Wakateru yo_! _Daku_... Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu...", kata Natsu. "Na-namaku _Johanna Frederich_ Shiro. Kau bisa memanggilku Shiro", kata Shiro dengan tersenyum.

" _Jo-Johanna Frederich_?!", teriak Natsu. Semuanya hening. "U-um... Natsu-san... Jangan katakan nama itu di depan umum...", nasehat Shiro. "Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Natsu. "I-itu karena-". "Hei, lihat! Itu anak dari keluarga terkutuk itu!", kata seseorang. "Buat apa dia ada di sini? Dia bisanya hanya membawa kutukan saja!", kata seseorang yang lain. "Lebih baik dia mati saja! Dia tidak layak untuk hidup!", kutuk orang yang ketiga. "Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa mereka semua menganggap kau adalah anak dari keluarga terkutuk?", kata Natsu geram.

"Begitulah anggapan orang-orang di Magnolia... Dulu aku lahir di Magnolia tetapi 2 tahun setelah aku lahir kami diusir dari Magnolia karena bisanya hanya membawa petaka saja...", cerita Shiro. "Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa membiarkan mereka mengata-ngataimu seperti itu!", bantah Natsu. "Natsu-san...", Shiro terkesima dengan kata-kata Natsu. "Kau tidak perlu menggunakan '-san'...", kata Natsu sambil malu. "Ba-baiklah... Natsu...".

Setelah Gray kembali dan membersihkan lukanya Shiro, mereka pun menuju ke _Fairy Tail_. Sesampainya mereka di _Fairy Tail_ , Natsu, Gray dan Shiro disambut dengan hangat. " _Tadaima_!", sapa Natsu sambil menendang pintu masuk _Fairy Tail_. " _Ara_ , kau sudah pulang... Gray dan Natsu... Ng? Siapa perempuan cantik itu? Apa dia anggota baru?", tanya seseorang yang sangat cantik dan merupakan seorang model yang bernama Mirajane. "Kau benar, Mira! Dia adalah anggota baru _Fairy Tail_! Namanya _Jo_ -Shiro!", jelas Natsu. " _Yo-yoroshiku_...", sapa Shiro. " _Yoroshiku ne_!", balas Mirajane.

" _Ara_ , ada pendatang baru rupanya. Perkenalkan, namaku Erza Scarlet, kau boleh memanggilku Erza", sapa Erza. Shiro hanya bisa memandangi Erza dengan tatapan heran. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingat oleh Shiro kembali lagi. Ingatan tentang di mana kedua orang tuanya terbunuh oleh sebuah guild. " _Doushita_?", tanya Erza. " _I-iie, watashi daijobu desu_...", kata Shiro. Erza hanya bisa menatap Shiro dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

" _Saa_... Apa kau ingin bergabung dengan _Fairy Tail_?", tanya Mirajane pada Shiro. "Eh? Apa boleh?", tanya Shiro kembali. " _Mochiron_! Kita ini adalah satu keluarga! Dan sekarang kau adalah keluarga baru kami!", kata Mirajane sambil men- _stample_ tangannya Shiro dengan menggunakan _stample_ sihir di atas dadanya. " _Yosh_! Sudah selesai!", kata Mirajane. " _A-arigatou gozaimasu_...", kata Shiro. " _Douiteshimasite_ ", balas Mirajane dengan senyuman.

"Oi, Natsu! Apa kita akan mengambil pekerjaan lagi?", tanya Gray pada Natsu. "Hmm... Kira-kira pekerjaan apa yang akan kita ambil, ya...", kata Natsu. "Ambil saja yang mudah dulu, kita masih belum tahu apa _magic_ yang digunakan oleh Shiro...", saran Gray. "Eh?". "Kau sekarang adalah salah satu bagian tim Natsu. Di dalam tim Natsu, ada Natsu sendiri, Erza, Lucy, Gray dan Happy. Jika ditambah denganmu, maka akan berjumlah 6 orang. Tim Natsu adalah tim terkuat di _Fairy Tail_ ", jelas Mirajane. Shiro hanya bisa diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Mirajane tadi.

" _Ne_ , Shiro! Pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau ambil?", tanya Natsu secara tiba-tiba. "Eh? _Etto_...", Shiro bingung memilih pekerjaan. " _Ja_ , bagaimana kalau yang ini?", saran Gray sambil menunjukkan pamflet yang dia ambil dari papan pekerjaan itu. " _Misete, misete_... 'Mencari jalan keluar dalam sebuah labirin yang penuh dengan kutukan dan juga hantu'?", kata Natsu sambil membaca pamflet tersebut. "Hadiahnya lumayan banyak, 900.000 J... Bisa dibagi untuk 3 orang!", kata Gray. "Eh? Yang hanya melakukan pekerjaan ini hanya kita bertiga? Bersama Happy juga?", tanya Shiro. "Kalau hanya ini, kita berempat bisa melakukannya!", kata Natsu dengan bersemangat. Shiro hanya bisa diam.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!", kata Natsu. "Aye!", balas Happy. Tapi, saat perjalanan, Natsu menjadi mabuk dan tidak berdaya karena Natsu memiliki mabuk darat saat dia menaiki kendaraan. "Um... Natsu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Shiro pada Natsu. " _Kare wa, kare_ _wa tsuneni saisho kara sonoyōni sa rete mimashou_ ", kata Gray. Shiro hanya bisa _swaetdrop_.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan, mereka berempat langsung disambut hangat oleh orang yang minta pertolongan itu. Namanya adalah Jihan. Dia tinggal sendirian setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. "Jadi, apa cerita itu benar? Kalau ada kutukan dan hantu di labirin rumah anda ini...", tanya Shiro. "Kau benar... Setiap malam aku selalu mendengar tangisan anak kecil padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah ini selain diriku... Lalu, tanaman yang kutanam di taman yang dekat labirin itu tiba-tiba menjadi layu...", jelas Jihan. Shiro dan Gray hanya bisa saling tatap.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Shiro, Gray, Natsu dan Happy menginvestigasi sekitar labirin terkutuk itu. _Kurasa tidak ada apa-apa di sekitar labirin itu... Mungkin aku harus mendekati labirin itu supaya lebih jelas..._ pikir Shiro. Walaupun Shiro tidak yakin apa dia berhasil melakukannya, dia tetap masuk ke dalam labirin itu.

 _Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa di dalam labirin ini..._ kata Shiro dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Shiro merasakan sesuatu datang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat Shiro membalikkan badannya, dia melihat hantu tanpa kepala. "K-KYAAAAAAA!", teriak Shiro.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Shiro? Apa dia akan mati atau ditolong oleh Gray, Natsu dan Happy? Stay tune yah!


End file.
